1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to containers, and in particular to a box for storing computer floppy disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Most small computers use floppy disk drives. The drives use thin flexible disks for magnetically storing and retrieving information. Most computer users will have a number of disks containing programs and data. Blank disks are sold in boxes which can be used also for storing the disks. Also, special purpose boxes and holders are used for storing the disks.
Most boxes available are either of cardboard or plastic. The plastic boxes are normally two piece construction with a lid portion that pivots open. The two piece plastic boxes currently available require molding two separate components, then assembling the product.